Linea de tiempo
by saisoto
Summary: Preserie. Primer caso en el que Gibbs y Tony cruzan sus caminos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

Su primera escena de un crimen. A pesar de lo solemne de la situación, a fin de cuentas había un muerto presente, Collin Tank no podía dejar de sentir fascinación y hasta cierto regocijo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Procuraba tener un gesto sereno, casi compungido, pero su cuello se estiraba por encima del hombro de su compañero en un vano intento por ver algo más que la cinta amarilla. Se suponía que debía controlar a los curiosos que se acercasen, pero a esas horas de la noche y en medio de un parque, las pocas personas que hubiese podido haber por allí serían de dudosas intenciones y habían desaparecido en cuanto el primer haz de luz barrió la zona. Sólo llevaba dos semanas de patrullero y, hasta ese momento, el hecho más interesante que le había ocurrido era la persecución de un ladrón de bolsos, al que había llevado orgullosamente esposado hasta comisaría. Cuando les habían asignado el turno de noche, el joven agente pensó que disfrutaría de algo más de acción, pero aparte de ver el lado más agrio de la ciudad, sólo había tenido que lidiar con pandilleros y prostitutas. Su compañero, Nathan Kernighan, un veterano agente de pelo rubio y barriga prominente, le había asegurado que aunque no se aburriría, las cosas no serían como se las habría imaginado.

Aquella noche solo habían tenido que responder a una llamada, que se había resuelto antes de que llegaran. Para hacer tiempo y que el turno pasara más rápido, se habían ido deteniendo en casi todas las cafeterías que conocían, consumiendo una increíble cantidad de coca-colas, en el caso de Collin, y de tés en el de Nathan. Había sido el joven agente el que había cogido el micrófono cuando se anunció un 1-87 en el parque de la Unión. Aún a pesar de hallarse demasiado lejos e ignorando la mirada que le había dirigido su compañero, Collin no había dudado en responder que estaban en la vecindad y en camino. Nada más llegar a la escena se habían encontrado toda la parafernalia montada y el superior al mando les había mandado vigilar la zona, para desilusión del novato que se contentaba con observar el hacer de los agentes, pensando en que algún día estaría al otro lado de la cinta.

Llevaban cerca de una hora allí y Collin empezaba a notar el efecto de tanto refresco y del frío. Tenía la vejiga a punto de reventar. Empezó a pegar pequeños saltos sobre cada pie tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con líquidos o sonidos siseantes.

Nathan se giró ante la extraña danza que su compañero estaba ejecutando.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me estoy meando - susurró Collin.

- Pues mea - repuso Nathan encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista hacia los agentes que trabajaban en la pequeña planicie de hierba.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Collin desesperado. No había un sólo bar en varios metros a la redonda y ponerse a buscar un baño en aquel parque era inútil.

- Esto está lleno de árboles. Búscate uno que te guste y levanta la pata - dijo el rubio policía con un gesto incrédulo en la mirada e indicando con la mano una zona alejada.

Collin murmuró algo sobre la salubridad de la proposición, pero de todas formas se internó por el estrecho paseo de grava con pasos cortos y rápidos.

Recorrió varios metros del camino hasta que sintió que no iba a aguantar más y se metió por entre los matorrales, buscando algo más de privacidad. Collin no tenía ningún problema con mear en un parque, pero no lo consideraba apropiado cuando había un cadáver en las proximidades. Lanzó un rápida mirada a su alrededor asegurándose de estar a cubierto de miradas no deseadas y dio rienda suelta al acto primigenio.

No pudo evitar una exclamación de satisfacción cuando por fin pudo desahogarse. Apoyó la frente sobre la mano con la que se sujetaba al árbol y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. No bien hubo terminado de arreglarse el traje, un movimiento captó su atención. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y escuchó el sonido de las ramas al dejar pasar algo entre ellas.

- ¿Qué diablos...?

Collin se acercó un poco más guiñando los ojos, como si eso le fuera a permitir ver entre los arbustos. Sin querer, empezó a imaginarse escenas de películas de miedo. Ésas en las que te preguntas por qué el protagonista abre la maldita puerta, si es más que obvio que el malo está al otro lado. Extendió un brazo para apartar las ramas, pero se mantuvo a una prudente distancia por si algo decidía saltar sobre él y, sólo por precaución, mantuvo la otra mano firmemente apoyada sobre la culata de su pistola. "_Va a ser un pájaro_" razonó el policía en su cabeza. "_Un pájaro saldrá volando, así que no hay nada por lo que asustarse_". Aún a pesar de la práctica de concienciación, cuando un ave negra como el carbón salió despavorida aleteando a escasos centímetros de su cara, Collin no pudo reprimir un respingo. Llevándose una mano al pecho, comprobó que su corazón seguía en su sitio y sonrió a su pesar.

- Todo un héroe - susurró, en parte para escuchar su propia voz en aquel silencio.

Cuando se iba a girar, algo más llamó su atención. Apartando de nuevo los arbustos, descubrió que al otro lado había un pequeño claro donde un trozo de plástico sobresalía del suelo. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaban el resto de agentes. Podía no ser nada y en cualquier otra situación hubiera pensado que simplemente se trataba de una bolsa de basura enterrada, pero había algo que le impedía dejar de dar importancia a que la tierra pareciera removida y que el tamaño de la zona despejada fuera el justo para que cupiera una persona tumbada.

- Estás paranoico - se recriminó, apartando las ramas y entrando en el claro.

No había ningún camino que condujera hasta el sitio en cuestión, pero en el otro extremo podía ver unas marcas como si alguien se hubiera abierto paso por entre la maleza. Bordeando el pequeño descampado, se aproximó hasta la zona donde el césped aparecía aplastado y varias ramas estaban tronchadas. Se agachó junto al tosco camino, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que llamase su atención. No sabía si trataba de encontrar una excusa para largarse de allí o para tirar de aquel trozo de plástico. Dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros y suspiró. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas, no se iba a quedar a gusto hasta que supiera qué había bajo aquella capa de tierra.

Comprobó que tenía bien puestos los guantes antes de comenzar a escarbar. Tiró varias veces del plástico, pero lo que fuera que había allí pesaba demasiado. A pesar del frío que hacía, Collin notó cómo las gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba escarbando, cuando por fin logró dejar al descubierto una parte de la bolsa. Tanteó con la mano el contenido y casi se cayó de espaldas al discernir la forma de un pie con los dedos tensando el plástico, como si le estuvieran pidiendo que les sacase de allí. Collin notó el aire atrapado dentro de sus pulmones, y necesitó unos segundos para lograr recordar cómo respirar. Se puso en pie alejándose de la extremidad todo lo que le permitía el estrecho descampado. En ese momento su radio crepitó, y Collin pegó un grito que habría enorgullecido a cualquier director de películas de terror. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de coger el aparato con manos temblorosas.

- A-aquí Tank, - tartamudeó.

- Tío, ¿cuánto se tarda en mear? - la voz de su compañero logró desvanecer parte del aura siniestra que se había adueñado del lugar. - Se me está helando el culo. ¿Qué tal si te espabilas y nos largamos a tomar algo caliente?

Collin se llevó la radio a los labios pero, cuando trató de decir algo, su garganta no respondió. Al otro lado, Nathan esperó un rato antes de volver a intentarlo.

- Hoooolaaaaa, ¿hay alguien ahí?

- Un cadáver - logró decir al fin.

- ¿Qué?

- Un muerto, he enc-encontrado un muerto. Dios, - Collin comenzó a recorrer el extremo del claro con la mirada fija en el plástico que había desenterrado. - Aquí hay una persona, dentro de una bolsa y está muerta, de fijo que está muerta.

- Calma, calma, - respondió Nathan, notando cómo la histeria daba un extraño tono agudo a las palabras de su amigo. - ¿Dónde estás?

- No lo sé, me metí entre los arbustos. Debo de estar cerca de la fuente.

- No toques nada, sal de ahí y espérame en el camino.

- De acuerdo, - susurró Collin a un interlocutor que ya no escuchaba. Dejó caer el brazo y dirigió una última mirada al claro antes de introducirse entre los arbustos.

Estaba todavía peleándose con las ramas que se habían enganchado en su cazadora cuando una mano asió su brazo. Collin se giró con un respingo, empezando el gesto de coger la pistola.

- ¡Calma, fiera! - exclamó Nathan, soltándole en el acto y levantando las manos en el típico gesto de rendición. - Soy yo, tu querido y amado compañero.

- Dios, - exclamó el joven agente en un susurro. - Casi me matas del susto.

- Valiente policía estás tú hecho. A ver, ¿dónde está el fiambre?

Collin señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

- Ahí atrás.

- Vamos allá.

El rubio policía hizo el gesto de adentrarse en la espesura, pero al ver que su compañero no le seguía, se quedó con medio pie entre los matojos.

- Es para hoy, - dijo indicando con ambas manos las plantas que se extendían delante de sí.

- Acabo de salir de ahí, - respondió Collin con un gesto exasperado. Lo último que deseaba era volver al claro y menos aún, ver la bolsa de plástico con su inconfundible contenido. - ¿Por qué no llamamos a los federales y que se encarguen ellos?

- Mira, alguien tiene que quedarse con el cuerpo, y a no ser que quieras ser tú, me vas a tener que indicar exactamente dónde está. - Nathan no quería decirle que necesitaba ver el cadáver para creer que había uno y hacer estallar los fuegos artificiales. No es que no confiase en su compañero, pero todavía era un novato y fácilmente impresionable.

Por desgracia para Collin, las palabras de su compañero tenían mucha lógica. Sintiéndose un cobarde por no atreverse a entrar, el joven agente respiró profundamente para calmar los nervios. Era policía, se suponía que ése era su trabajo, sólo que no esperaba encontrar su primer cadáver tan pronto en su carrera. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que ésta iba a ser una historia que contar en el vestuario, y lo último que deseaba era quedar como un cagueta frente a su compañero.

- Sígueme - dijo al fin, pasando por delante del otro agente.

Nathan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la firme resolución que mostró su amigo al introducirse entre los matorrales. Sacudió la cabeza y le siguió, cuidando pisar por el mismo sitio que Collin para evitar dejar más rastros de los necesarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

A Marcus Brodor la naturaleza le había proporcionado un cuerpo resistente a la temperatura que ese invierno estaba trayendo consigo. Era grande en todas sus direcciones y estaba acostumbrado a tener que mirar a la gente desde arriba y a ponerse de lado cuando había que pasar por algún sitio estrecho. Acorde con una persona que tenía que gastar casi toda su energía en mover su propia masa, Marcus era de carácter pacífico y conciliador, sin embargo, guardaba una reserva de determinación que sabía explotar en su propio beneficio y no dudaba en hacerlo cuando lo consideraba necesario.

En sus inicios como policía guardaba la forma de un jugador de rugby y se movía a una velocidad que sorprendía dado su tamaño. Aprovechaba su imponente presencia para no tener que emplear la fuerza física ya que había aprendido que aunque a él sintiera el dolor igual que el resto, la gente no veía con buenos ojos que se defendiera cuando su adversario no sumaba ni la tercera parte de su peso. Los años tras una mesa y el descuido propio de su carácter, habían conseguido invertir su forma y cuando antes sus hombros eran la parte más ancha de su anatomía, ahora el mayor grosor se acumulaba a la altura de la tripa, en un orondo michelín que le proporcionaba la mayoría de las peleas con su mujer.

La idea que Marcus había codiciado en un principio era convertirse en quizá incluso comisionado, o por lo menos eso le había dicho a su mujer por aquel entonces, aunque en el fondo sabía que la cumbre de su carrera iba a ser teniente. Para cuando le dieron su nueva y última acreditación, tras las pruebas pertinentes, ya había asumido hacía tiempo que no era una persona hecha para estar perpetuamente detrás de una mesa coordinando agentes. Quizá era que no quería verse desconectado de las calles o tal vez era por el repelús que sentía con todo aquello que tuviese que ver con política. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero no se arrepentía de los 26 años que llevaba pateando aquella ciudad 12 de ellos como detective de homicidios y 5 como teniente. Así que esa noche se había levantado cuando el teléfono sonó, había dado un beso de despedida a su mujer, la cual murmuró algo sobre un buen abrigo para el frío y había partido hacia el parque de la unión donde una nueva víctima le esperaba.

El café que sostenía ahora entre sus manos no conseguía calentar más que la punta de sus dedos y no le hubiese importado que el asesino hubiera tenido la consideración de hacer sus labores bajo techo, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que se dedica a arrancar la vida de un joven sin mayor conciencia que la que pudiera tener un dictador caprichoso? Dio un sorbo al vaso de cartón, torciendo el gesto cuando notó que el líquido comenzaba a enfriarse. Estaba convencido de que si lo dejaba el tiempo suficiente tendría un polo de café. Maldito tiempo. Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que recordaba y dada su edad podía recordar bastantes. Lo único bueno que tenía es que la mayoría de la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas, chabolas o tugurios y no tenían mucho movimiento, especialmente por las noches.

Pateó el suelo con fuerza, no del todo convencido de que sus pies siguieran al final de sus piernas o ya hubieran decidido emigrar a lugares más cálidos, y después dirigió la mirada hacia el cadáver que aparecía tendido boca abajo sobre el pulcro césped del parque. No estaba seguro de si sería por la pérdida de sangre o por el frío que lo rodeaba, pero el cuerpo mostraba un tono azulado que no pudo dejar de asociar a una figura de hielo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y ya presentaban una cierta película que velaba el iris haciendo difícil saber de qué color eran. Marcus se arrodilló tentado de cerrar los párpados del muchacho y así dejarle descansar por fin. Su cara no era ya la de un niño pero tampoco era la de un adulto y dudaba que hiciera mucho que había empezado a afeitarse. Los científicos todavía seguían recogiendo muestras y pruebas, trabajando como abejas y emitiendo un único zumbido que Marcus no lograba desentrañar del todo. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio bajar de uno de los coches aparcados al otro lado de la cinta a su compañera, quizá no fuera una persona que normalmente quisiera tener al lado, pero al menos a ella era capaz de entenderla.

Sheila Jamet era la antítesis de Marcus. Pequeña y delgada parecía que al moverse la estuvieran dando descargas eléctricas. No solía mantenerse más de dos segundo quieta y durante ese tiempo no paraba de jugar con los anillos de sus manos o con el colgante de su cuello. Con un carácter que Marcus describía de vibrante, no parecía que hubiese nada que desalentara a aquella chica y eso ponía de los nervios a la mayoría de la gente. Sólo llevaba un año en homicidios y seis meses como compañera de Marcus y aunque no se dedicaran a salir a tomar unas cañas después del trabajo, ambos habían llegado a una especie de equilibrio que les permitía funcionar de forma eficiente.

Sheila levantó una mano para indicarle que le había visto y bajó con paso ligero la cuesta. Marcus se preguntaba cómo era capaz de mantener la estabilidad sobre esos tacones, por muy anchos que fueran. Sin embargo había visto correr a su compañera con ellos e interceptar a más de uno con placajes que harían sentirse orgulloso a cualquier entrenador de rugby. Tenía que reconocer que ella sabía sacarle partido, sobre todo cuando usaba la cuadrada base en pies de personas reticentes a hablar. Seguramente su mujer tenía razón y era cosa de acostumbrarse. Inconscientemente se encogió de hombros, mientras ella desempeñara bien su trabajo, no sería él quien se quejase de su indumentaria y a pesar de la corta cazadora de cuero con interior de borrego que llevaba y los pantalones ajustados que no parecían ser capaces de proteger de la temperatura exterior, todavía no había cogido ningún día de baja por enfermedad. Marcus lo achacaba a toda esa energía que la muchacha guardaba en su interior, debía de funcionar como una especie de pila radiactiva. Seguro que era de esas que desprendía calor por la noche. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las imágenes que de repente habían asaltado sus pensamientos sin invitación, trató de centrar su atención en el cuerpo que descansaba a escasos pies de distancia.

La grava crujió cuando la muchacha detuvo sus pasos a su lado. La vio echarse el rizado pelo negro hacia atrás y posteriormente volver a colocarlo cubriendo sus orejas al tiempo que sus labios se fruncían en un mohín de disgusto. Marcus sabía que al final de la noche acabaría en una cola de caballo o en un moño hecho con un lápiz si no encontraba una goma. Ella le dio un codazo amistoso a modo de saludo y se frotó con fuerza las manos soplando sobre ellas para conferirlas algo del calor que la noche se obstinaba en robarle.

- Pero que frío hace. Mira, creo que tengo la punta de la nariz congelada ¿Y mis orejas? Seguro que si las toco se me caen. ¿Este es el cuerpo? Es solo un crío ¿Qué tendrá, 18 años? Puf igual ni eso. Cualquiera diría que son las dos de la madrugada, qué cantidad de gente ¿Hacía falta tanto foco? Si con la luna que hay no hace falta nada de luz ¿Tienes café? ¿Me das un poco? En serio, estoy helada.

Marcus estaba acostumbrado a la verborrea de Sheila y se limitó a asentir o a negar con la cabeza en cada momento. Cuando su compañera estaba presente la cantidad de palabras que Marcus llegaba a decir se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Sin embargo Sheila se adaptaba con rapidez al ritmo de su compañero y sus preguntas comenzaron a ser menos seguidas, incluso dando la posibilidad de contestar.

- ¿Tenemos un nombre?

- Brian Adler, 19 años. Una cuchillada, se desangró aquí mismo.

Sheila torció el gesto y se acercó al cadáver sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

- ¿Los de la científica ya han terminado? ¿Hay algún sospechoso, algún detenido?

- Si y no, - respondió Marcus desistiendo con el café. - Ni siquiera sabemos quién lo encontró.

- ¿Llamada anónima?

Marcus asintió y se disponía a decir algo más cuando un agente llegó a la carrera, resbaló ligeramente sobre el congelado asfalto y se detuvo con poca gracia delante de los dos detectives.

- Señor, tenemos otro cadáver.

Marcus no era un hombre especialmente imaginativo y muchas veces había dado gracias a esa incapacidad suya para salirse más allá de lo que sus ojos veían. Sin embargo esa escena le mostraba algo más que una muchacha envuelta en plástico negro. Los ojos totalmente abiertos le hablaban de un miedo arraigado en el corazón, los dedos crispados de una lucha injusta y la boca parecía estar emitiendo todavía el último suspiro. El veterano detective sabía que ya había visto esto antes y temía las implicaciones que acarrearía el descubrimiento. Miró por encima de su hombro, deseando por un momento poder echar tierra sobre aquel cadáver y hacer como que nunca lo habían encontrado. Pero no cabía esa posibilidad y la transformación, de lo que hasta entonces había sido una especulación, a una realidad innegable, no hacía sino poner un pesado lastre a un alma de por sí cansada. Una mano se alzó para frotar unos ojos que habían visto demasiado en muy poco tiempo, pero el gesto no trajo confort, ni borró la imagen que se extendía a sus pies.

- Llama a los chicos de la científica - dijo Marcus sin preocuparse de quién se adjudicara el papel de emisario.

Notó una mano que se cerraba sobre su brazo y necesitó de ese contacto físico como hilo de Ariadna para recordar el camino de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró hacia unos ojos que le miraban con ligera preocupación, hacia qué o por quién, no estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

- Es una de ellas ¿Verdad? Una de las chicas de las que habla DiNozzo.

Marcus suspiró y sacudió pesadamente la cabeza. Escuchó como Sheila dejaba escapar un quedo silbido.

- Esto va a traer cola, - dijo la muchacha fijando su atención en el cadáver.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a Esciam y a BabyWetherly por su apoyo.

:

**Capítulo 03**

La escena se había vaciado como una discoteca cuando apagan la música. El camino, antes lleno de vida, volvía a su apariencia de abandono y la mayoría de los coches patrulla habían desaparecido, entre ruido de radios y golpes de puertas, junto con los furgones de la científica y de la coronaria. La zona solo estaba alumbrada por las escasas farolas situadas a lo largo de la acera y el resplandor que ofrecía el interior uno de los coches que todavía permanecía allí aparcado.

Sheila se retorcía los enfundados dedos tratando de recordar cómo había sido el tener las manos calientes. Se revolvió en el asiento, arrebujándose aún más en el abrigo y miró a su compañero, que parecía absorto en algún punto más allá de la luna delantera. Marcus no había dicho mucho desde que levantaran el cadáver de la muchacha y aunque eso no era especialmente extraño, Sheila sentía que ese silencio no era como el que normalmente acompañaba al veterano agente. Había sido la curiosidad la que la había impulsado a seguir a su compañero y subirse con él al coche, y ahora era la duda la que la hacía cerrar la boca cada vez que trataba de empezar una conversación. Había un no-se-qué en la forma que Marcus se apoyaba contra el cristal de la ventanilla que la impedía invadir la coraza de silencio con la que se había protegido. Volvió a suspirar y tiró del cuello de su abrigo, al menos el hombretón había tenido la consideración de encender la calefacción.

- ¿Qué edad crees que tendría la chica?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y por un momento pensó que había sido su propia cabeza quién la había formulado.

- Unos veinti pocos, - dijo al fin no del todo convencida de que su compañero supiera que había hablado en voz alta, y comenzó a jugar con la bufanda trenzando los flecos y luego destrenzándolos.

Marcus asintió con lentitud, como viendo confirmada una suposición.

- ¿Es la edad que tenían las otras chicas? - preguntó Sheila, girándose en el asiento para ver mejor el rostro de su compañero que se empecinaba en mantenerse entre las sombras.

- No, todas eran más jóvenes.

- Oh, entonces lo único que cuadra con las otras es cómo la hemos encontrado. ¿Qué edad tenían las demás?

- Varía, la más joven tenía 14 años, pero eso lo supimos hace unos meses.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver DiNozzo con todo esto? Pensé que estaba destinado a Casos sin resolver.

- Fue él quien asoció una Jane Doe del depósito con la primera chica que fue secuestrada y también fue él quien encontró más casos con varias similitudes.

- ¿Qué similitudes?

- Primero secuestradas, después retenidas cerca de dos años, asfixiadas y posteriormente enterradas envueltas con plástico negro en algún parque.

- ¿Y nadie hizo ninguna asociación hasta ahora?

- Los casos fueron llevados por distintos departamentos, la forma de la muerte no es especialmente llamativa y no hay nada que los vincule de forma física. Ninguna huella, ni marca sobre ellas. Ni siquiera coinciden las edades y aunque todas muestran unos rasgos similares tampoco es que sean muy parecidas.

- ¿Y cómo supo DiNozzo dónde mirar?

- Tiene una teoría, - dijo Marcus y Sheila pudo ver que parecía repentinamente incómodo y que volvía a fijar su atención en ese misterioso punto más allá del cristal delantero.

Ella sonrió, adivinando la razón tras ese nerviosismo. Hasta el momento habían hablado de hechos, pero ahora se estaban metiendo en el campo de las suposiciones, lugar en el que Marcus nunca se había sentido especialmente cómodo.

- Cree que el asesino se basa en una línea de tiempo - continuó su compañero con cierta reticencia.

Sheila frunció el ceño sin llegar a entender lo que podía significar aquello. Pensó en la primera supuesta víctima, de 14 años. Esta tendría 24 a lo sumo.

- ¿Quieres decir que va escogiendo chicas cada vez más mayores? - dijo viendo confirmada su suposición cuando Marcus asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad es que era una teoría un poco pillada por los pelos y que se podría aplicar a no pocas víctimas. Sheila empezaba a entender los problemas con los que se debía haber encontrado DiNozzo al exponer su teoría

- ¿Qué hizo? - se preguntó a si misma sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y volviendo a la tarea de anudar los flecos de su bufanda. - ¿Buscó en los archivos antiguos? Supongo que estando en casos sin resolver encontraría más de un asesinato extraño, y cuando vio una pauta que se repetía empezaría a buscar más cosas que tuvieran en común: las localizaciones, la apariencia... - dejó que el silencio completara la frase e hizo bailar sus dedos en el aire, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró hacia su compañero que la observaba con curiosidad. - ¿Y el capi?

Marcus soltó un fuerte suspiro que podía haber contenido alguna blasfemia dentro, pero no comentó nada, apartando de nuevo la mirada.

_'O sea que ese era el problema'_, adivinó Sheila. Sabía que su compañero no guardaba una opinión especialmente buena sobre su jefe y ella no podía evitar sentirse en cierto modo de acuerdo, principalmente porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con ese hombre como para no verse mínimamente influenciada por sus palabras. Sin embargo, no llegaba a entender la aparente enemistad que el capitán guardaba contra el detective Anthony DiNozzo. Sabía que había una historia detrás, pero parecía ser una de esas cosas contadas en los vestuarios masculinos.

Sheila no sabía mucho del joven agente que se encargaba de los casos sin resolver. Tarea que se consideraba como un castigo y que iba pasando de mano en mano como una patata caliente. Lo había visto alguna vez y casi siempre se las pasaba flirteando con las chicas más jóvenes del departamento, aunque a ella siempre la había tratado con cortesía sin tratar de meterse en sus pantalones, cosa que Sheila no sabía si lamentar o agradecer, porque el chico era guapo, de eso no cabía duda, pero estaba claro como el agua que las relaciones serias no eran su fuerte. Suponía que el comportamiento de DiNozzo para-con ella tenía algo que ver con Marcus y ese pensamiento le gustaba, ya que significaba que el veterano agente se preocupaba por ella, aunque esa actitud a veces despertaba ciertas dudas sobre su compañero.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino ronroneo del motor al meter Marcus la marcha atrás.

- Nos vemos en la comisaría - dijo el hombretón sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Claro - dijo Sheila un poco molesta por la forma de su compañero de despacharla. Salió del coche y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

:

* * *

:

Marcus aprovechó el camino de vuelta para pensar un poco en todo aquello. La aparición de aquel cadáver no era algo que quisiera afrontar, pero era consciente de la necesidad de tomar una determinación y no pensaba hacerlo a la ligera. Pensó en el muchacho que había llegado hacía tan solo dos años y que había revolucionado el departamento con su presencia. De apariencia atlética y más bien delgado, hablaba demasiado alto, se movía con demasiada ímpetu y sus bromas sólo le hacían gracia a él. Sin embargo a Marcus le caía bien el chaval, quizá porque no le recordaba para nada a sí mismo o tal vez porque sabía que a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada e infantil, a Anthony DiNozzo le importaba cada una de las víctimas cuyos casos habían pasado por sus manos. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba y aunque todo en aquel chico gritaba "problemas" no podía dejar de sentir un cariño tosco y sincero por él.

Supo que Sheila estaba enfadada con él al verla sentada en su sitio, aporreando las teclas con mayor fuerza de lo normal y mordiendo el extremo de un boli. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marcus tan solo le dirigió una corta mirada, no muy agradable, dejando claro su estado de ánimo. Marcus hizo una pequeña parada junto a la cafetera para proveerse de un par de tazas y varios sobres de azúcar, que dejó sobre la mesa de su compañera como ofrenda de paz. Por fortuna Sheila no era capaz de guardar rencor por mucho tiempo y en seguida estaba preguntando por su opinión sobre varios aspectos del informe al tiempo que vertía los sobres de azúcar en su café.

Tres horas más tarde los dos informes se encontraban en sendas carpetas y Marcus estaba al teléfono intentando hablar con la forense.

- Con la doctora Rawdon, por favor. Dígale que es de parte del detective Brodor - dijo al joven asistente que le atendió al otro lado de la línea.

No tardó en escuchar la profunda voz de una mujer a través del teléfono.

- Aquí Rawdon.

- Jan, soy Marcus.

- Ummmm, las 5 de la mañana, deduzco que esta no es una llamada de cortesía.

Marcus sonrió ante estas palabras. Conocía a Janet Rawdon desde hacía unos 10 años y se llevaba bien con ella. Le gustaba que fuese ella quien llevara sus casos.

- Necesito un favor.

- ¿Y quién no? - repuso ella dejando entrever la ironía de la pregunta. - Cuéntame.

- Te han debido de llevar el cadáver de una chica hace poco.

- Un momento.

Se escuchó el sonido de papeleo y algunas voces de fondo.

- Sí, chica caucásica encontrada en el parque la Union.

- Esa misma.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Necesito que la pongas la primera en la lista

El silencio se hizo en la línea telefónica y Marcus se sintió tentado de romperlo y dar razones para tal petición, pero conocía lo suficiente a Janet como para esperar pacientemente a que ella evaluara si iba o no a concederle el favor.

- ¿Me vas a decir de qué se trata? - preguntó la doctora y Marcus supo que aunque no le dijera nada más ella haría lo que le había pedido. Sin embargo no le parecía correcto dejarla totalmente a oscuras y decidió ser tan franco como sus conocimientos actuales le permitiesen.

- Creo que puede tener relación con otras víctimas.

- ¿Un asesino en serie?

- Pudiera ser.

La escuchó suspirar y de nuevo voces en el trasfondo.

- Está bien, te enviaré el informe dentro de unas horas.

- Gracias Jan.

Fiel a su palabra, cuatro horas más tarde, Marcus recibía un informe por fax de la oficina forense con notas indicando que faltaban diversos resultados de los test y que sólo se consideraba un preliminar sin ningún valor judicial, era la forma que tenía Janet de cubrirse las espaldas.

Para cuando Marcus logró toda la información necesaria el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana. El edificio había cobrado vida y numerosos agentes circulaban por sus pasillos y despachos. A Marcus todavía le quedaban unas horas para terminar su turno y ver a toda aquella gente, fresca después de una noche de reposo, tenía el efecto de hacerle sentir más cansado y viejo. Recogió todos los papeles y los metió dentro de la carpeta de la muchacha.

- No le he puesto la etiqueta de referencia - dijo Sheila al ver como su compañero se levantaba del sitio con la carpeta en la mano.

Marcus la miró, con tristeza y una cierta dureza de fondo y Sheila esta vez no interrumpió el silencio, simplemente asintió e hizo como que no había visto nada girándose en su sitio para volver a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador.

De pie, delante de la puerta de madera que conducía al despacho de su amigo, Marcus no pudo evitar detenerse y manosear de nuevo la carpeta sabiendo que aquella duda era fingida, que iba a atravesar esa puerta y a decir las palabras que desde hacía horas tenía ancladas en la garganta. Tal vez estuviera saboreando los últimos momentos de tranquilidad con los que iba a contar porque, si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que con aquella decisión estaba tomando parte de un bando y no precisamente el del ganador. Hasta entonces se había dado especial maña para evitar las tormentas cruzadas que inevitablemente se forman en un lugar con gentes de diferentes opiniones y propósitos y nunca habría pensado que algún día fuera él el encargado de lanzar los rayos.

"_Esperemos que sepas nadar contracorriente muchacho_" pensó Marcus apoyando la mano sobre el pomo con firme resolución y empujando la hoja de madera.

El joven levantó la cabeza cuando vio abrirse la puerta y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara al reconocer la enorme figura que bloqueaba la luz del pasillo.

- ¡Marcus! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí grandullón?

- DiNozzo, - si el tono de esa primera palabra no consiguió hacer vacilar la sonrisa en aquellos labios, el resto de la frase sin duda logró ese objetivo. - Es una de las tuyas.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Aunque su cara no dejó traslucir ningún sentimiento, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos. Las chispas que despedían los iris verdes de DiNozzo casi parecían tener la capacidad de hacer arder la moqueta.

- Tengo aquí el informe preliminar del forense, - dijo Marcus, tratando de mostrarse serio ante la aparente alegría del muchacho. No creía que fuera correcto mostrarse así, aunque podía entender perfectamente los sentimientos de Tony.

- No me digas, - repuso el joven levantándose con rapidez y cogiendo con gesto ávido la carpeta. - ¿El mismo MO?

- Hasta donde sabemos.

- Jane Doe... ¿Todavía no hay identificación?

- Los chicos están trabajando en ello, - repuso Marcus hundiéndose en la silla que había desocupado Tony y sonriendo al encontrarse la mullida superficie todavía caliente. - ¿Cómo te va por aquí?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Tony estaba de espaldas a él, en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado y leyendo con fruición los papeles que le había entregado. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio la vuelta con lentitud y se aproximó a la mesa, todavía con los ojos fijos en las hojas.

- 20 años, - murmuró para sí el joven. Alzó la mirada con gesto ausente y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, dejando descansar la carpeta sobre sus piernas.

- Debió de secuestrarla hace cosa de dos años, si es que ha seguido con la línea de tiempo como hasta ahora. - Finalmente Tony se giró hacia Marcus dirigiéndole las últimas palabras con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. - Habrá que buscar en personas desaparecidas de esa época.

Marcus asintió en silencio. Tendría que acordarse de pasar esa pequeña porción de información a los agentes encargados de la búsqueda en la red de desaparecidos.

- ¿Esta qué es? ¿La cuarta?

- No, la quinta. Aunque bien pudiera ser la sexta o la séptima por todo lo que sabemos. - Señaló las fotos que tenía colgadas con cinta adhesiva en la pared una al lado de la otra. - Samantha Waters 14 años, Linda Summerson 17 años, Claire Silverts 19, Rita Way 20 y ahora nuestra Jane Doe.

Marcus se levantó de la silla con esfuerzo y fue hacia la pared deteniéndose en cada una de las fotos, mientras que con un gesto inconsciente se rascaba el principio de barba que se dibujaba en su mentón. Observó la línea de tiempo que Tony había dibujado bajo ellas marcando cuando habían sido secuestradas, asesinadas y encontradas. Si no fuera porque sabía que eran personas distintas, bien se podía imaginar que aquellas chicas fueran todas la misma y que las fotos capturaban diferentes etapas en su madurez. Como los recordatorios que hacían los padres siguiendo los pasos de sus hijos durante su vida. Sin embargo, Marcus no estaba del todo seguro si lo que estaba viendo no era más que la influencia de las palabras de su amigo sobre su propia percepción. Quizá no había nada más que esa línea dibujada en la pared.

Si DiNozzo se equivocaba, el asesinato de esas chicas seguiría siendo un misterio y si tenía razón, entonces se encontraban con un asesino en serie que había conseguido eludir la justicia durante diez años. Ninguna opción era buena.

- Al capitán le va a dar un ataque como demuestres que tienes razón, - dijo el hombretón volviendo su atención hacia Tony. - Podrías llegar a convertir este castigo en el caso de tu vida.

- Muy contento no estaría, - repuso el muchacho sonriendo con deleite, pero su cara se tornó seria casi al instante. - ¿Vas a llevar tú el caso?

Marcus se volvió y le dedicó una ojeada al joven detective. Tony no apartó la vista y finalmente Marcus soltó un largo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

- Ahora mismo estoy con el caso Morrison y con el del chaval que encontramos en el parque junto con esta señorita. - Señaló la carpeta que Tony aún sostenía entre sus manos. - Si se entera que te he pasado esto sin su consentimiento acabaré dirigiendo el tráfico.

- Sería un idiota si hiciera eso, - gruñó Tony con resentimiento. - Seguramente le pase el caso a su perrito faldero. Ese imbécil de Dunlap.

- Esa boca, - le conmino Marcus, pero sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa de acuerdo. - Tú te lo buscaste ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con la sobrina predilecta del capitán?

Tony extendió los brazos en un gesto de inocencia.

- ¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera? Además en cuanto me enteré corté con ella.

- Ese es el problema, - repuso Marcus divertido. - Deberías haber esperado a que ella cortara contigo. A fin de cuentas es lo que ha hecho con la mitad del departamento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Marcus miró con sorpresa a Tony, que había dejado la carpeta en la mesa y le miraba con un claro gesto de incomprensión pintado en el rostro.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué? - Añadió el joven detective, levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a su amigo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

- Bueno, - dudó Marcus incómodo ante la invasión de su espacio. - Se dice que Anna es un alma libre al que le gustan las figuras autoritarias. Vamos, que se ha tirado a media comisaria ¿En serio no lo sabías?

- No tenía ni idea, - murmuró Tony dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y buscando su silla a tientas. - Estoy bien jodido.

- Tranquilo hombre, sólo tienes que esperar a que se encapriche de otro agente y que el amor cure su pobrecito corazoncito roto. - Marcus colocó una mano sobre el pecho en un gesto teatral e hizo bailar sus cejas, pero Tony no apreció la broma y su cara se tornó aún más seria.

- ¿Sabes que todavía me llama? El otro día creo que la vi cerca de mi bloque de edificios. Por lo menos vi su coche aparcado enfrente.

Marcus frunció los labios, en parte para contener la risa que amenazaba con abandonar su garganta. Este tipo de cosas sólo le pasaban a su amigo.

- Vaya, si que le has causado impresión. Ahora empiezo a ver a qué te referías con eso del encanto de los DiNozzo.

- No fastidies, Marcus, - pero sus palabras eran amistosas y sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa de orgullo.

Tony volvió a fijar la atención en la carpeta, pasando las hojas con lentitud y deteniéndose un largo rato en la foto de autopsia. La chica tenía el pelo cortado a melena por debajo de las orejas y peinado hacia atrás revelando unos rasgos ligeramente aniñados. Tenía unos pómulos sobresalientes y unos labios gruesos. No era muy guapa, según su propia opinión; pero Tony supuso que cuando sonreía se le debía iluminar la cara.

- Caray ¿Llevaba muerta dos semanas? - exclamó comprobando las anotaciones hechas en la hoja del informe. - Casi parece que la enterraron ayer.

- Lo sé, - murmuró Marcus notando como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y le robaba la calidez del cuerpo. Una imagen tomó precedencia sobre las demás en su mente. Una muchacha con la piel como el cristal. Una princesa de hielo que se desharía si alguien se atrevía a tocarla y entonces se romperían en mil pedazos imposibles de encontrar una vez que el viento se los hubiera llevado. - Es por el frío de estos días, - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de expulsar esos pensamientos que le dejaban un agrio sabor en la boca.

Tony asintió de forma ausente, sin darse cuenta de la desaprensión que parecía haberse adueñado de su compañero.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Marcus rompiendo la concentración del joven, buscando algo distinto sobre lo que centrar sus pensamientos y así evitar que estos tomaran posesión de su ánimo.

- No tengo ni idea, - respondió el muchacho sin levantar la vista. - Si le demuestro que tengo razón me quitará el caso, pero si no lo hago... Nunca podré sacarlo adelante y este tío se saldrá con la suya.

Marcus asintió, volviendo a fijar su vista en las diferentes caras que le observaban desde la pared.

- Supongo que vas a tener que escoger el mejor de los males.

Tony se levantó y se aproximó a la pared con lentitud, daba la impresión de tener la cabeza en otra parte. Alzó un brazo y posó un largo dedo sobre la cara de la primera foto. Samantha Waters sólo era una niña cuando la secuestraron. En la imagen aparecía sonriendo con deleite, enseñando todos los dientes enfundados en braquets. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos largas trenzas que se había echado hacia adelante y le enmarcaban una cara redonda de altos pómulos. Era hija única y su desaparición había devastado al matrimonio Waters. Tony recordaba perfectamente las lágrimas de la madre y la mirada perdida del padre cuando supieron que su hija jamás volvería a pedirles que la llevaran a patinar al parque. A pesar de que habían pasado nueve años desde su desaparición, la pareja no había perdido la esperanza de que algún día su hija volviera a atravesar aquella puerta.

- Si le da el caso a Dunlap no pasará de la bandeja de sus mesa, - murmuró para sí. - No puedo arriesgarme a que se convierta en un pisapapeles.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que los rasgos de Tony se endurecieron. Extendió todos los dedos de la mano, abarcando con ella la cara de la niña y después la cerró en un puño, dejando caer el brazo junto al costado.

- Vamos a encontrar a ese hijo de puta.

Había tal vehemencia en las palabras del joven que Marcus no pudo evitar sentir como una mano apretaba su corazón. Por un momento se quedó mudo, observando el perfil de Tony que seguía recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las víctimas como prometiéndolas que no las dejaría en la estacada. Marcus sabía que lo que estaba pensando hacer por su amigo le podía costar una buena reprimenda y que a lo mejor ni siquiera servía para nada, pero aun así no podía dejar de intentarlo, no después de ver aquella cara cuando abrieron la bolsa de plástico. Una vez tomada esa decisión dio un paso hacia el joven.

- Voy a retener el informe todo el tiempo que pueda, - dijo Marcus mirando significativamente a Tony a los ojos. - Usa todos los trucos que conozcas, consigue todas las pistas que puedas, toda la información que seas capaz de reunir. En cuanto esta chica, - Marcus dio un toque con el dedo sobre la carpeta que sostenía Tony para enfatizar sus palabras, - tenga un nombre, será imposible mantenerlo bajo el radar de McPherson así que más vale que espabiles y hagas este caso tuyo.

Sin más Marcus dio un apretón al hombro de Tony y se fue, dejando al joven mirando a la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

:

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disculpadme por la prolongada espera_ :)

_Espero sepáis perdonarme_

**Capítulo 05**

:**  
**

Anthony DiNozzo, único agente del departamento de casos sin resolver; llevaba los últimos treinta minutos hundido en su desgastada silla mirando la portada marrón del informe. No podía creer el lío en el que se había metido. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de dar las gracias al veterano agente, pero no estaba seguro si aquel gesto se podía considerar como un favor o como la siguiente palada de tierra sobre una carrera ya medio agonizante. Si abría esa carpeta asumía su posición en contra del capitán y no sabía si estaba preparado para lidiar en esa batalla.

Las palabras de Marcus se repetían en su cabeza como un lastre que le hundía más en el mar de sus dudas _'Haz este caso tuyo'_. Era cierto que era él quién había reunido la información y quien había descubierto el vínculo de unión, pero siempre había supuesto que alguien le tomaría el relevo. Lo único que había intentado hacer era mantenerlo con vida hasta que ese día llegara; quizá había demostrado demasiado empeño en ello.

Sus dedos acariciaron la cubierta y jugaron con el borde, curvándolo hacia arriba, pero sin llegar a abrirla. Tony siempre había esperado que Marcus acabara encargándose del caso, confiaba en la capacidad de su amigo como investigador y sabía que le habrían permitido seguir participando aunque fuera de forma no oficial. Con eso habría bastado. Los dedos de Tony se quedaron quietos, pinzando la esquina de cartón, y su mirada se desvió hacia la pared, desde donde cuatro caras le observaban como mudas espectadoras de las dudas que le plagaban.

_'O quizá me estoy engañando'_ se dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño con una ligera aprehensión que comenzaba a crecer con cada minuto que pasaba. Se puso en pie incapaz de seguir más tiempo sin moverse. Sus largas piernas no tardaron en dar habida cuenta del poco espacio que cercaban las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Se volvió a sentar y se levantó de nuevo buscando, entre las pilas de cajas y papeles que adornaban el suelo, una pequeña pelota de baloncesto que hacía juego con la mini canasta que colgaba de una de las paredes. El pequeño juego podía considerarse el único objeto de carácter personal que decoraba aquella habitación. Ni fotos, ni posters, ni una mísera taza de café. Tony nunca había considerado que aquello fuera a ser permanente, estaba convencido de que en unas semanas sería asignado de nuevo a homicidios y no se molestó en personalizar aquel espacio. Ahora llevaba tres meses en aquella ruina de departamento y empezaba a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo a ir cuesta abajo?

En aquel momento Tony se sentía como la antítesis del rey Midas. Todo lo que tocaba se convertía en mierda. Se había pasado los últimos meses tratando de apagar los fuegos que habían ido surgiendo tanto en su vida personal como en la laboral, esperando que las estructuras fueran lo suficientemente resistentes como para mantenerse en pie y aguantar unos cuantos embates más. Lo único que había puesto algo de color a su, por demás gris vida, era el descubrimiento de esas chicas. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo no le había importado su aparente incapacidad para dormir de un tirón, sus desastrosas relaciones de pareja o el hecho de que su capitán pareciera tener una vendetta contra él. Esas chicas habían sido olvidadas, abandonadas en el desconocimiento y de esa forma, asesinadas por dos veces. Maldita sea si no merecían algo mejor que una carpeta perdida entre miles de otras almas.

Encontró la pelota y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Comenzó a lanzarla contra la pared, encestando pocas veces y haciendo más ruido del necesario.

_'¿Qué vas a hacer DiNozzo? Y la opción nada o salir corriendo han dejado de ser posibles.'_ La pelota golpeo contra la pared con un sonoro 'tap' antes de rodar por el suelo. _'Crees que esos ojos no te seguirían allí donde vayas.'_ Sus manos dejaron escapar la esfera de plástico, que hizo equilibrios en el borde de la canasta. _'Permanente recordatorio de que no sólo se dejan atrás cosas físicas, sino también partes del alma.'_ La pelota recorrió una vez más el aro antes de salirse y caer sobre una pila de papeles que se desmoronó como la bíblica torre de Babel. _'¿Y qué pasa con Marcus?'_

Si algo no le gustaba a Tony era sentirse en deuda con nadie y pensaba que ya le debía suficiente al hombretón por el hecho de seguir frecuentando su compañía, especialmente cuando el capitán había puesto la letra escarlata sobre su pecho. Nadie que no quisiera ser confundido con otra pieza de caza se atrevía a dejarse ver con él. Eso era lo que había hecho su antiguo compañero, Dunlap, que había optado por tomar la táctica de tierra quemada y había dejado a Tony con el culo al aire, yendo en busca del capitán y quejándose ante las malas tácticas de su compañero. De esta forma se había librado del castigo que suponía ser asignado a casos sin resolver y había acercado más su mesa a la del capitán.

Tony se arrodilló en el suelo y se puso a recoger los papeles con lentitud, tratando de expulsar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Soltó un largo suspiró y desistió en su labor de poner orden a aquel desaguisado. Se puso en pie con esfuerzo, como si el peso de su decisión le empujara contra el suelo, caminó hasta su mesa y abrió el archivo que descansaba sobre ella. Cogió el celo y cortó un trozo. Se acercó hasta la pared y colocó la foto de la última víctima, al lado de la anterior. Marcus se había dado cuenta de algo que él mismo no había querido ver, aquel era su caso, nadie que no fuera él mismo sería la persona idónea para sacarlo adelante.

Ya puestos a destrozar su carrera al menos podía hacerlo con estilo.

El sonido del móvil le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tony se sorprendió de ver el letrero de número desconocido brillando en la pantalla y durante un segundo pensó en ignorarlo, pero finalmente se llevó el aparato a los labios mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la silla.

- Aquí el increíble detective Anthony DiNozzo.

- ¡Toooooonyyyyyyyy!

- ¿A-Anna?

- ¿Quién si no tontín? ¿Por qué no te escaqueas y te vienes a tomar un café conmigo? Estoy en la cafetería de la esquina.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo? - dijo Tony comprobando su reloj.

- He hecho pellas, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Anna, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno, primero porque ya no salimos juntos y segundo porque ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo.

- De eso quería hablarte, he estado pensando y no creo que debamos cortar.

Tony se pinzó el puente de la nariz tratando de mantener la calma. Parecía que todo el mundo se obstinara en decirle qué debía y que no debía hacer.

- Mira Anna, no tienes nada que pensar, he sido yo quien ha corta-

- Ya sé que lo has hecho por mi tío, pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso, ya he hablado con él.

Ahora entendía Tony la mirada de odio que le había dirigido el capitán aquella mañana cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo. Simplemente genial.

- No deberías haber hecho eso, - siseó Tony notando como su paciencia comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su límite.

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa bizcochito.

'_Dios mío, los apelativos de nuevo, no' _pensó Tony y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era algo que no había podido soportar desde el primer día que conoció a Anna. Había pasado de ser Tony a convertirse en cucurucho de fresa, mi bomboncito o cualquier otro nombre que se le ocurriera a la muchacha y que tuviera algo que ver con comidas.

- ¿Estás ahí, pichoncito?

_'¡No! No lo estoy, me he ido a la india a predicar el celibato.'_ Tony dejó escapar otro suspiro más. Había tratado de ser delicado, directo y finalmente brusco, pero no había manera, aquella chica no lo pillaba.

- Anna, escúchame bien. Hemos acabado, finito, the end, ende. No voy a bajar a tomar café ahora ni nunca y no quiero que vuelvas a seguirme hasta casa. Ahora voy a colgar y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme porque no lo pienso coger. Te recuerdo que soy policía, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos

- Oye, no hace falta ser tan borde, si no quieres verme solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Pero... qué, ¿Bord-

Lo siguiente que Tony escuchó fue el tono de la línea.

- Estoy gafado - murmuró Tony con la mirada fija en el teléfono.

- ¿Otra amante despechada, DiNozzo?

Tony pegó un respingo que malamente logró disimular al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encontrar a la compañera de Marcus apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

- Oficial Jamet - exclamó componiendo una enorme sonrisa destinada a ganar tiempo hasta saber que tono debía de tomar para aquella conversación.

- Es detective, - dijo ella con un ligero mohín que la hizo aparentar ser más joven de lo que en realidad era.

- Por supuesto, lo siento. - respondió Tony aprovechando para recomponerse. - ¿Y qué le trae a mi humilde oficina de-tec-ti-ve?

Observó como el ceño de la joven agente se hacía más pronunciado. Era tan fácil hacerla rabiar que Tony encontraba un cierto placer infantil en ello, sin embargo el ambiente se tensó al instante cuando la muchacha dio un paso más dentro de la sala. Sus ojos ya no parecían tan inocentes y su pose no era para nada amistosa. Tony no dejó que su sonrisa vacilara ante este cambio, si ella quería jugar, jugarían. Era un baile del que Tony se estaba aprendiendo por fin los pasos y no pensaba tropezar.

- Sé lo que Marcus ha hecho, - espetó ella sin andarse por las ramas. - No tengo ni idea cuál es tu juego DiNozzo, y no me importa cómo has conseguido convencerle de que hiciera lo que ha hecho. Sólo vengo para decirte que como hagas algo que le perjudique tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron con sorpresa y la sonrisa se congeló en su cara para luego evaporarse dedo lugar a una expresión confusa.

- ¿Marcus? - dijo Tony sorprendido. Por un momento había pensado que la muchacha iba a pedirle que le devolviera el informe. A fin de cuentas se podía considerar que era su caso.

Sheila dio un paso más y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, aprovechando el hecho de que él estuviera sentado para imponer su estatura.

- Ya me has oído. Como una sola gota de mierda le salpique, vas a saber lo que es una mujer furiosa y aunque no dudo que sobre ese tema debas tener experiencia, te sorprendería descubrir lo creativa que puedo llegar a ser.

Tony la estudió durante solo unos segundos antes de dejar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

- Marcus tiene suerte, - murmuró en voz baja para sí.

Después de su experiencia con otros compañeros en Filadelfia y Peoria, Tony sabía perfectamente que la lealtad era un bien escaso y que su coste estaba a la baja. Nadie apostaba su cuello por nadie y quién más quién menos, tenía algún que otro billete negro en su bolsillo. Pero ella parecía estar lejos de toda aquella corrupción, demasiado joven, demasiada conciencia sin manchar. Tony se echó ligeramente hacia adelante y asintió con calma.

Sheila entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algún subterfugio en el rostro del detective antes de responder al gesto y asentir ella también.

- Te estoy vigilando, - dijo señalándole con un dedo y con una última mirada de advertencia se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

_'Oh sí'_ pensó Tony admirando el movimiento de las caderas de la muchacha con cada paso. _'Marcus tiene mucha suerte.'_

Después la puerta se cerró y tanto caderas como mujer quedaron fuera de su vista. Tony suspiró con cierto anhelo y se estiró en la silla recreándose ligeramente en el aroma que la muchacha había dejado en el aire. Después bajó la vista hacia la mesa.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?

Encima de la abarrotada superficie había tres clips que Sheila debía haber deformado durante el curso de su conversación. _'¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?'_ se dijo Tony recogiendo las tres nuevas figuras abstractas y tirándolas a la basura. Eso le enseñaría a no dejar nada al alcance de aquella muchacha, no podía tener las manos quietas ni un sólo se segundo. Sonrió divertido y comenzó a pasar las hojas del informe sin prestar verdadera atención a las palabras que en él había escritas, hasta que algo en él le hizo inclinarse sobre la mesa al tiempo que un frío sudor comenzaba a recorrer su columna. Delante suyo se hallaba la descripción que Marcus había hecho de la escena del crimen. Todo era exactamente igual a los otros casos, pero no cómo habían encontrado a la muchacha. Ojos abiertos, manos atadas y marcas de forcejeo. Tony miró la sucesión de fotos en la pared. No podía ser, no podía haberse equivocado, aquella chica tenía que ser una de ellas y sin embargo, todas las demás habían muerto de forma pacífica y habían sido encontradas con las manos pulcramente cruzadas sobre el pecho y los ojos castamente cerrados.

De pronto sintió cómo su teoría se convertía en un castillo de naipes mientras alguien ponía en marcha un ventilador.

_'Genial Anthony. Simplemente genial'_

_:_

_Continuará  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto en colgar este capítulo. ^_^;_

_Tengo varios capítulos más terminados y los iré colgando entre esta semana y la siguiente. Mil perdones por la tardanza y aunque este sea cortitos, los otros son más sustanciosos._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis  
_

:

**Capítulo 06**

Después del pánico inicial, Tony pasó por varias etapas.

La primera fue de incomprensión total y le llevó a lanzarse sobre los informes, buscando en cada uno de ellos algo que se le hubiera podido pasar por alto, pero después de tantos días basicamente viviendo con ellos, no pudo encontrar nada nuevo.

Esto dio paso a un abatimiento general que le mantuvo durante varios minutos con la vista fija en las fotografías y preguntándose si todo aquello no sería un espejismo creado por su propia mente en un intento por evadirse de aquel castigo, pero las chicas estaban allí, eran un hecho, cada una de ellas había tenido una vida que había acabado de la misma trágica forma.

Después notó como una ola de alivio le envolvía; a lo mejor esta última víctima no era formaba parte de aquella trama y si era así, ya no tenía que preocuparse de su enfrentamiento contra el capitán, ni de incurrir en la ira de la detective Jamet cuando la mierda cayera a manos llenas sobre ambos.

Sin embargo esta repentina alegría se vio bruscamente interrumpida por un golpe de realidad. Tony sabía que los asesinatos no habían terminado, estaba plenamente convencido de que habría más y por lo tanto en algún momento se encontraría de nuevo en aquella situación. Marcus conseguiría hacerse con el informe y éste acabaría de nuevo sobre su mesa, como una maldición de la que no te puedes librar.

"Es una de ellas" su instinto se lo decía, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que estaba en lo cierto. Había algo distinto en aquella chica, pero no se trataba del asesino, sino del propio carácter que debía de haber tenido la víctima en vida. Tenía que averiguar aquello que la diferenciaba del resto, y la forma más rápida era conocer cómo había muerto. En un sólo movimiento se levantó y cogió el grueso abrigo que colgaba del respaldo de la silla. Haría su trabajo y descubriría la verdad, aunque ésta le llevara más lejos del asesino en serie.

Era una de las escenas menos contaminada que había visto en bastante tiempo. Había sido una suerte que Marcus hubiera estado al mando en ese momento. Los agentes también habían sido bastante cuidadosos a la hora de recoger las escasas pruebas que debieron encontrar. Tony se acuclilló con lentitud, observando el hueco dejado por el cadáver. Era poco profundo en comparación con los otros. Cogió un puñado de tierra y le costó hundir los dedos, el suelo estaba congelado y duro como una piedra, seguramente por eso el asesino no había cavado muy profundo y había quedado al descubierto el pedazo de bolsa. Implicaba un descuido que no estaba acostumbrado a asociar con aquel caso, una incongruencia más que añadir a la lista. El asesino debía de haber estado impaciente por algo. ¿Quizá otra víctima a la que secuestrar? Era lo más probable, el lapso de tiempo entre las últimas víctimas era un poco más largo de lo normal.

Tony se metió dentro del agujero, mirando con atención las paredes y el suelo en busca de alguna pista que se les hubiera podido escapar a los de la científica, pero sin suerte. Se ajustó el cuello del abrigo, se estaba muriendo de frío en aquel lugar, a lo mejor era por eso por lo que el asesino no se había preocupado tanto en comprobar que el cadáver estaba totalmente enterrado. Miró hacia arriba desde donde suponía que había estado la cabeza de la víctima. Las ramas se entrelazaban por encima suyo como dedos en una oración. No había hojas, ni pájaros que amenizaran la visión y le dio la sensación de estar mirando un cielo roto, con miles de grietas dibujadas por las oscuras y desnudas ramas de los árboles. Sabía que la chica estaba muerta cuando la habían enterrado, pero se quedó con aquella imagen como la última que aquella muchacha había llegado a ver.

Un sonido le hizo girarse en el sitio y escrutar los arbustos con atención. En silencio, salió del agujero y se dirigió al camino que se abría en un lateral en dirección al extraño ruido metálico. Llegó a una carretera pobremente asfaltada y con falta de uso. El sonido lo provocaba el chirriar de las ruedas de un carrito de la compra al ser arrastrado por un vagabundo. Tony se quedó observando por un momento la figura cubierta de retazos de tela que se bamboleaba a cada paso. No podía distinguir la cara debido al florido pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y a la bufanda que le cubría la nariz y la boca, pero creyó apreciar los rasgos de una mujer bastante mayor. Miró hacia el extremo de la carretera preguntándose si era posible que alguien hubiera llegado hasta allí en coche. Cuando volvió a girarse, descubrió a la anciana mirándole fijamente y Tony, en un acto reflejo, saludó con una mano. La señora levantó un brazo y pareció dudar en el gesto antes de imitarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, empujando con fuerza el carrito. Tony dudó un momento más en el sitio antes de decidirse a seguirla. Sólo era un tiro a ciegas, pero quizá ella había visto algo. Sin embargo, nada más iniciar el gesto la anciana pareció asustarse y empezó una apresurada retirada obligando a Tony a correr para alcanzarla.

- ¡Perdone! ¡Disculpe! - gritó Tony al ver que la anciana aceleraba aún más el paso provocando que el carrito empezara a escorarse peligrosamente hacia los lados.

El pie del joven resbaló sobre un charco helado haciéndole patinar. Logró mantener el equilibrio, pero la delgada capa de hielo se partió bajo su peso inundando uno de sus zapatos con agua y deteniendo totalmente su carrera. Cuando oyó un grito y el sonido de metal contra el asfalto, Tony supo que no era el único al que la madre naturaleza había puesto trabas.

Roger Adams entró en el despacho de desaparecidos con un café en cada mano y una bolsa con un par de sandwiches colgando del brazo. Cerró la puerta con la pierna y depositó una de las tazas al lado de su joven compañero, Gabriel Santesmases, que estaba observando cómo la pantalla del ordenador le devolvía una 'no coincidencia' detrás de otra.

- ¿No ha habido suerte? - preguntó Roger sentándose en el borde de la mesa y rebuscando en la bolsa.

El novato negó con la cabeza y se estiró en la silla girando el cuello a un lado y otro para desentumecer los músculos.

- Nada de nada, - cogió la taza con un gesto de agradecimiento y aceptó el bocadillo que Roger le tendía. - ¿Oye, no deberíamos estar con la búsqueda de Otis?

- Es un favor personal, el capitán no puede saber nada de todo esto. ¿Queda claro?

- ¿No nos puede meter eso en algún lío? - preguntó Michael con un ligero resquemor en la voz.

- No te preocupes, no se va a enterar nadie, - repuso el veterano agente a su nuevo discípulo.

- ¿Y para quién es el favor, si puede saberse?

- Marcus.

- ¿Quién?

- El jefe de homicidios.

- ¿El tío ese enorme con una compañera que quita el hipo?

"Jóvenes, siempre pensando con la entrepierna" suspiró Roger desenvolviendo el bocadillo y dándole un enorme bocado. Aunque la verdad era que él también se había fijado en la compañera de Marcus.

- ¿Y cómo es que tiene que hacerlo a espaldas del capi?

- Preguntas demasiado muchacho. Haz tu trabajo y déjame a mí las conspiraciones.

El joven compuso un mohín, pero volvió a fijar la mirada en el ordenador. Al cabo de varios minutos más de silencio, Gabriel se echó hacia atrás con un gruñido exagerado.

- No hay manera, no creo que esté aquí.

- Tú deja al ordenador hacer su magia, - respondió Roger con calma mientras ojeaba una revista de coches. - Voy a coger algo de postre. ¿Quieres?

- Nah, ya iré más tarde a coger algo de comer.

Gabriel observó cómo la puerta se cerraba a espaldas de su compañero. Comprobó la hoja de tareas que tenía por hacer y suspiró. No podía estar pendiente del ordenador todo el rato, necesitaba tiempo para terminar los informes. Detuvo la búsqueda para insertar nuevos parámetros y estableció una búsqueda incluyendo los estados más cercanos. El ordenador se pasaría todo el día trabajando en ella y así él podría hacer otras cosas mientras tanto. No conocía personalmente al tal Marcus y no podía permitirse una reprimenda por no presentar su trabajo a tiempo por un favor que a él no le atañía lo más mínimo. Pulsó Aceptar y el ordenador comenzó a buscar en las nuevas bases de datos, Gabriel dejó la operación en segundo plano y comenzó otra operación.

:

:


	7. Chapter 7

_Siento que estoy escribiendo esta historia básicamente para Esciam, así que quiero darle las gracias por ser tan paciente, no haberse dado por vencida conmigo y siempre tener una palabra amable sobre cada nuevo capítulo :)_

_Para el resto de personas que a lo mejor también están siguiendo esta historia, gracias por seguir ahí y espero que estéis disfrutando_

:

:

**Capítulo 07**

:**  
**

Aquello era lo más alejado de la cita de sus sueños que habría podido imaginar. En una cafetería cochambrosa, con un calcetín de cada color (a saber que habría en aquel dichoso charco) y un solo zapato, mientras el otro se secaba junto a una pequeña estufa. En frente suyo una señora que parecía haber dejado atrás al tiempo con cada arruga, y que sorbía con una sonrisa de infantil alegría un café tan cargado y caliente que Tony no había podido probar un sorbo sin que le dieran arcadas. Fuera estaba estacionado el carrito con todas las posesiones de la señora, que solo había accedido a dejarlo allí tras la firme promesa del joven detective de que los duendes no se lo llevarían porque estaba al lado de una farola, y todo el mundo sabe que los duendes odian la luz y el metal. Aún así, la anciana no dejaba de lanzarle cortas miradas para asegurarse que seguía en su sitio.

El estómago de Tony le avisó de que se había saltado la hora de comer, pero después de ver la carta del menú decidió que bien podía esperar algo más. Empujó la grasienta cartulina hacia la anciana y ésta le miró con tal candor y adoración que Tony no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa insegura al tiempo que se hundía un poco más en el sitio tratando de recordar exactamente cómo se había visto envuelto en aquella situación.

- ¿Qué tal está el café? - preguntó Tony buscando la forma de volver al tema que le interesaba.

- Muy bueno, - susurró la anciana colocando las dos manos alrededor de la taza. - Está caliente.

- Me alegro, hemm, como le decía antes señora, estoy bus-

- Minnie, - cortó ella dedicándole una enorme y desdentada sonrisa.

- ¿Minnie?

- Así es como me conocen, - dijo y después se señaló el pañuelo de la cabeza.

Tony no se había fijado que debajo de todas las manchas, no eran flores lo que se dibujaban si no pequeñas ratoncitas con vestidos rosas.

- Entiendo, - dijo Tony y se preguntó si valdría la pena tratar de averiguar el verdadero nombre de la señora, aunque era probable que ni ella se acordase. - Como le decía, quería-

- No me ha dicho el suyo, - cortó de nuevo la anciana mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Anthony DiNozzo, ya se lo dije antes ¿Recuerda? Cuando la ayudé con el carri-.

- Sí, me dijo su nombre, pero no cómo le llaman.

Tony se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Le estaba costando horrores llevar aquella conversación, cada vez que empezaba a dirigir a la anciana hacia donde quería, ella le salía con algo distinto y le hacía perder totalmente el hilo.

- Por favor Minnie, necesito su ayuda.

- Quiere preguntarme por el duende que vi el otro día, lo sé. Pero no era un duende, era el hombre del saco.

"_Dios mío_", pensó Tony viendo como su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Llamó a la camarera dispuesto a dejar que la señora pidiera lo que quisiera y dejarla allí comiendo mientras él hacía un educado mutis.

- Le diré porqué sé que era el hombre del saco, - siguió la anciana echándose hacia adelante y apoyando una mano de dedos como ramas secas sobre el brazo del detective. Tony reprimió el impulso de apartarse, pero no pudo evitar envararse para añadir algo más de espacio entre los dos y sacudió el brazo para hacerse ver. Si seguía allí empezaría a sentirse como Jack Nicholson en "Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco".

- Vi cómo metía a una niña en su saco, le ví llevarla a su guarida, un agujero en la tierra como la boca de una fiera que se la tragó con saco y todo. Luego sólo salió él, pero ya no llevaba su máscara humana. Vi sus ojos, negros como pozos sin fondo y vi al monstruo que ocultaban.

La mano de Tony quedó suspendida en el aire mientras su mirada se centraba de nuevo en la señora. Notó como su corazón latía con más fuerza contra su pecho y cuando la camarera se acercó, él la despachó sin muchos miramientos.

- Minnie, por favor, tiene que decirme cómo era ese hombre.

- ¿Es usted un caballero?

- Así es, - dijo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz. - Me dedico a matar a los monstruos, pero necesito su ayuda para encontrar a éste. Llevo persiguiéndole mucho tiempo, pero es muy listo y siempre se escapa. Tiene que decirme el aspecto humano bajo el que se disfraza.

- ¿De qué le va a servir? Seguro que ha cambiado de máscara.

- No, este hom- monstruo es orgulloso y piensa que nadie le puede atrapar. Lleva siempre la misma cara para reírse de nosotros.

- ¡Qué ruin! - dijo la anciana abriendo los ojos como platos. Después apartó la mirada, avergonzada y se puso a jugar con las hebras sueltas del chal que cubría sus hombros. - Pero no puedo ayudarle, no le vi bien la cara, sólo sé que era muy alto y delgado y parecía viejo.

El corazón de Tony se hundió junto con sus esperanzas de tener una descripción física del asesino al que llevaba persiguiendo los últimos meses. Aún así sabía que había tenido suerte al encontrarse con aquella mujer y tenía que conseguir sacar todo el provecho que pudiera. El joven dejó entrever la mejor sonrisa de su arsenal, aquella destinada a hechizar a su oyente, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo calculador y ligeramente desprovisto de sentimientos. Aunque tuviera que pasarse la noche allí iba a sacar hasta la última gota de información de aquella fuente que se hacía llamar Minnie por los ratones de su pañuelo.

:

* * *

Debía hacer dos horas que la mesa de Gabriel Santesmases estaba vacía. El muchacho había dejado funcionando varios programas con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente ya hubieran terminado sus cálculos. Uno de ellos lanzó una señal de alerta y la pantalla cobró vida. Acto seguido apareció la cara de una muchacha de porte serio y con un traje militar de color caqui. Una nueva ventana se abrió en la terminal, las letras rojas del aviso destacaban sobre el fondo negro en un claro contraste.

Geisser, Theressa

Aviso de búsqueda activado

NCIS Washington DC

:

* * *

Jethro Leroy Gibbs, ex-marine y actual agente del NCIS, observaba las formas ocultas entre las sombras de su sótano mientras daba cortos sorbos a la taza de café cargada de brandy que sostenía entre sus manos. Los dos sabores eran tan fuertes que no sabía exactamente cuál era el que le quemaba la garganta, pero agradecía el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo cuando el líquido se asentaba en su estómago. Había estado tanteando una idea desde hacía tiempo y ahora estaba en el punto justo de decidirse a realizarla o abandonarla por completo. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa de trabajo y comenzó a medir la estancia con largos pasos. Era más corta de lo que esperaba, pero lo suficiente para lo que se proponía. Se colocó en el medio del cuarto, con la luz de la bombilla justo encima borrando su sombra, y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios. En ese momento un agudo pitido interrumpió sus ensoñaciones y entre gruñidos y maldiciones Gibbs cogió el inoportuno aparato que se obstinaba en seguir sonando a pesar de sus increpaciones. ¿Cuál era la tecla para coger la llamada? Se lo habían explicado esa mañana, pero Gibbs había estado demasiado ocupado con otra cosa como para prestar atención y ahora, sin las gafas y con un montón de manchas borrosas que pudieran ser cualquier cosa, se preguntaba si aquella supuesta maravilla tecnológica sobreviviría a un disparo a bocajarro. Guiñando los ojos logró discernir un dibujo que bien podía ser una especie de teléfono y decidió probar con ese.

- Aquí Gibbs.

- Vaya, supongo que he perdido la apuesta, - respondió una voz profunda que Gibbs en seguida reconoció como perteneciente al director del NCIS, Tom Morrow. - El doctor Mallard aseguraba que no tendrías ningún problema con el móvil.

- Adaptarse o morir, - respondió Gibbs con una sonrisa.

- O buscarse alguien que haga ese trabajo por ti, - dijo Morrow.

- También había pensado en eso, señor.

Gibbs no era dado a la charla intrascendental y sabía que su superior tampoco, por ello solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que Morrow entrara directamente en el motivo de aquella llamada.

- ¿Recuerdas a Paul Thomason?

Gibbs asintió sin darse cuenta al principio que la otra persona no podía verle.

- Sí, murió el verano pasado, - contestó al fin, colocando el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja para asir de nuevo la taza. - ¿Amigo suyo?

- Le conocía de la universidad, un buen hombre.

- Un buen investigador, - reconoció Gibbs.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre el último caso que llevó?

- La desaparición de una muchacha, sí lo recuerdo.

- Ha saltado una alarma. Alguien en Baltimore ha encontrado una Jane Doe que bien pudiera ser nuestra marine.

El silencio se prolongó algo más de lo necesario, hasta que el director decidió poner en palabras la insinuación que había dejado en el aire.

- Quiero que vayas como avanzadilla. No resolver este caso supuso un duro golpe para Thomason y preferiría que fueras tú quien lo comprobara.

Gibbs le dio un largo sorbo a la taza apurando su contenido mientras calibraba su respuesta. La lealtad que Morrow mostraba para sus amigos era algo encomiable y una de las razones por las que Gibbs se sentía tan a gusto bajo su mando. Podían tener sus discrepancias, pero el motor que los movía a ambos era la misma. Ser fiel a tus convicciones y consecuente con tus actos y decisiones.

- Dejaré a Bentley y Lekker al cargo, - dijo al fin dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

- He oído que Lekker está pensando en irse ¿No tienes ningún problema con ello?

- Es su decisión, - repuso Gibbs encogiéndose de hombros. - Es un buen agente, pero tiene otras aspiraciones.

- Pediré a Cynthia que te prepare algunas opciones, las tendrás a tu vuelta. Voy a mandar a alguien que te lleve a casa el caso de Thomason. ¿Saldrás mañana?

- En cuanto deje arregladas algunas cosas en la oficina.

- Buen viaje entonces.

Ambos colgaron a la vez, sin esperar ni comprobar si alguno tenía algo más que añadir. Gibbs miró con cierto anhelo la taza vacía y cogió la botella de brandy que descansaba en la mesilla. El contenido bailó despidiendo destellos dorados que atrajeron la atención de Gibbs y le hicieron fijarse en lo poco que quedaba de él. ¿Cuándo la había abierto? ¿Ayer, antes de ayer? Y sólo quedaba un tercio. Últimamente estaba bebiendo más de lo que quería reconocer, y aunque todavía no había tenido ningún incidente sabía que estaba tomando un camino muy peligroso del que nadie parecía haber conseguido salir sin ciertas cicatrices en el alma, y él tenía las suficientes como para no querer añadir ninguna más a la colección ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando en aquellas botellas? ¿Por qué no parecía encontrarlo en ninguna de ellas? Gibbs depositó con cuidado el cristal sobre la mesa sin apartar su mirada de ella, como si temiera que se fuera a revelar y a salir corriendo de su mano.

_Baltimore_

Quizá no fuera mala idea escapar por un tiempo de esta ciudad, alejarse y mirar un poco el plano general. Respirar otro aire, a lo mejor igual de contaminado, pero al menos con otro veneno.

:

:


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

_:_**  
**

Tony apoyó la cabeza contra el volante dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Aquella conversación; a medio camino entre la realidad y la fantasía; le había dejado con la sensación de que el mundo en el que estaba no era exactamente el mundo en el que vivía. Miró el reloj, en parte sorprendido al descubrir que eran más de las diez de la noche. Al menos ahora sabía algo más sobre el asesino; era caucásico, alto, delgado y bastante mayor. Conducía una especie de carruaje - palabras de Minnie - de color crema, grande y con la parte de atrás cuadrada. Tony pensaba que posiblemente se estaba refiriendo a algún tipo de ranchera aunque bien podría haber estado hablando de un autobús. Aún se maravillaba de cómo había conseguido sonsacar aquella información a Minnie, se sentía como Indiana Jones interpretando los jeroglíficos de una antigua civilización perdida.

El frío comenzó a hacerse notar en el coche y Tony se vio obligado a ponerlo en marcha para así encender la calefacción. Sacó el móvil y descubrió un mensaje de Marcus y varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido que supuso serían de Anna. Obviando estas últimas, abrió el mensaje de su amigo.

"Recojo pruebas morgue"

'El hombre es un derroche de palabras,' se dijo Tony comprobando la hora del mensaje. Hacía solo veinte minutos que lo había recibido. Subió el termostato unos grados más y marcó el número de su amigo.

- Aquí Marcus.

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Tony poniendo la mano libre frente a la salida de aire caliente. Si no fuera porque los estaba viendo, dudaría que sus dedos siguieran allí.

- ¿DiNozzo? No pensé que fueras a leer el mensaje hasta mañana. Estoy a punto de entrar en la morgue.

- Dame diez minutos y estoy allí.

El silencio se hizo en la línea y Tony miró extrañado al aparato pensando por un momento que se había cortado la comunicación.

- Hum, Tony, - la voz de Marcus era un susurro dudoso que hizo que Tony se pegara el aparato de nuevo a la oreja. _'Por favor que no se haya enterado el capitán, por favor que no se haya enterado el capitán' _pensó Tony mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior en espera de que Marcus le diera la mala noticia que parecía estar conteniendo. - ¿De verdad quieres venir?

Vale, no era eso lo que esperaba.

- No entiendo la pregunta, - dijo Tony con sinceridad.

- ¿Viste quién firmaba el informe?

Tony recorrió su memoria, pero no podía encontrar ese detalle en su cabeza. La verdad es que no se había fijado, pero estaba claro que tenía que ser alguien que los dos conocieran y que por alguna razón no se llevara bien con él. No había muchas opciones con esas características.

- Vale, déjame adivinar, - dijo Tony conteniendo una corta maldición. - El doctor Mike Reed.

- ... No, no es él, - respondió Marcus ligeramente confundido.

- ¿Allan Morris? - intentó de nuevo Tony.

- No.

- ¿Stillman?

- Es Janet Rawdon, - dijo Marcus con rapidez ante el temor de que Tony dijera a todos los médicos actualmente en plantilla.

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro, Rawdon. - Tony hundió la cabeza entre los brazos antes de lanzar un suspiro de aceptación. Definitivamente aquella mujer le odiaba, pero al menos era una buena forense.

- Tú simplemente no me dejes solo con ella y creo que podremos mantener una conversación civilizada.

- Claro, por supuesto, - repuso Marcus con ironía. - No tardes y ya que estás trae un buen café, quizá así logres que al menos te deje pasar dentro de la sala.

- Que intente mantenerme fuera, - murmuró Tony más para sí mismo que para su amigo. - Vale, de acuerdo, nos vemos allí, - y con un golpe seco cerró la tapa del móvil cortando la comunicación.

De todos los doctores forenses que había en Baltimore y tenía que ser ella quien se ocupara de aquel caso. Aquella mujer le odiaba desde el primer día que había puesto un pie en su sala. Tenía que reconocer que parte era culpa suya, el comentario acerca de la frescura de uno de los cadáveres quizá no hubiera sido la mejor forma para iniciar una conversación, pero lo que de verdad había propiciado el nacimiento de una hermosa enemistad fue la suerte que tuvo Tony para liarse con la prometida del asistente de la doctora haciendo que éste se mudara a otra ciudad, abandonando su puesto de forma repentina y dejando a la doctora con un exceso de trabajo ¿Cómo convencerles de que había sido la novia del asistente la verdadera culpable? La chica no le había dicho nada de estar comprometida cuando le propuso que se marcharan de aquel bar a por algo de diversión. Tony no tenía ni idea de que el chaval estuviera observándoles desde la barra mientras ella le arrastraba hacia la salida con sospechosa alegría. La verdadera víctima había sido el propio Tony que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontró en medio de una trifulca doméstica mientras trataba a duras penas de ponerse la camisa que la chica le había quitado nada más llegar al apartamento que compartía con su prometido. Aquella pareja tenía problemas antes de su entrada en escena y él simplemente había sido la excusa que necesitaban para separarse. Pero como en muchas otras situaciones, la culpa recayó sobre aquel que se había quedado para apagar la luz.

Navegando entre estos pensamientos pasaron los diez minutos y Tony se encontró ante la puerta del edificio que albergaba la morgue. Sólo dos de las cuatro farolas que iluminaban la entrada funcionaban y una de ellas parpadeaba a intervalos irregulares dando a la escena un aire tétrico que Tony consideró de mal auspicio. Salió del coche, encogiéndose dentro del abrigo al notar como el frío le envolvía y corrió hasta las puertas de acceso bendiciendo la cálida atmósfera que le recibió dentro. No tardó en quitarse el abrigo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Marcus. Lo encontró examinando con atención una máquina de chocolatinas al fondo del pasillo. Con pasos calculadamente silenciosos se acercó hasta su amigo hasta colocarse casi a su lado.

- ¿Decidiendo cuál va a ser la afortunada? - susurró en la oreja de Marcus.

- ¡Jesús! - exclamó Marcus echándose a un lado de un brinco. - Dios que susto me has dado. ¿De dónde diablos has salido?

- He utilizado una cosa que se llama puerta, - repuso Tony con una enorme sonrisa. - Deberías probarlas, son muy útiles.

Marcus hizo una mueca y procedió a insertar un billete dentro de la máquina para sacar una enorme barrita de chocolate que le tendió al muchacho.

- Vaya gracias - dijo Tony aceptando el presente y procediendo a abrirlo.

- No es para ti, - dijo Marcus dándole un golpe seco en la mano. - Sabía que no traerías el café.

- Estás en todo.

- Quizá no lo parezca, pero a Jan le encanta el chocolate.

- Yo habría apostado más por el arsénico, - murmuró Tony. - Oye, no crees que es un poco parco como chantaje.

- Se le llama ofrenda de paz, DiNozzo, y a veces lo que importa es el gesto.

- Todo un culmen de sabiduría.

- Tampoco vendría mal que atases más en corto a esa lengua tuya, - repuso Marcus con un gesto austero.

- Mi lengua es uno de los artículos más valorados entre el género fem-

- No sigas por ahí, - exclamó el hombretón dándole un codazo. - Ni me importa, ni quiero saberlo, y ahora haz el favor y compórtate.

- Si mami.

Tony sujetó la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando Marcus pasó a su lado con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Cuando entró en la sala y vio a la doctora Rawdon pudo ser testigo de cómo una cara puede transformarse de sincera alegría a frío desinterés en tan solo unos segundos.

- Buenos días doctora Rawdon, - dijo Tony con su más encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que le tendía la chocolatina con una ligera floritura.

Janet alzó una ceja rubia sin mover un sólo músculo más de su angulosa cara y dirigió unos oscuros ojos hacia Marcus que trataba en vano de ahogar una carcajada.

- Muy gracioso, Marcus, - dijo la mujer cogiendo con un gesto seco el ofrecimiento y tirándolo a la basura.

- Ey, - exclamó Tony sorprendido, pero sin atreverse a ir en rescate de la chocolatina.

- No te preocupes DiNozzo, ha cumplido su cometido.

Janet se dio la vuelta indicándoles con una mano de delgados dedos que la siguieran. Era una mujer alta de rostro severo y mirada seria oculta tras unas pequeñas gafas de media luna que llevaba sujetas al cuello. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio ocultando unas canas prematuras que se obstinaban por asomar por todos lados y a las que parecía haber decidido dejar de combatir hacía tiempo.

Mientras seguían a la doctora Tony le dio un codazo a Marcus para llamar su atención al tiempo que indicaba con un gesto de la cabeza el cubo de basura.

- Yo tampoco empecé con muy buen pie con la buena doctora, - le confió Marcus entre susurros. - Estuvimos trabajando un caso en el que cometí un error que ella subsanó. Como acto de disculpa le traje una enorme caja de chocolatinas de distintos tipos.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Tony con curiosidad.

- Soy diabética, - respondió la doctora sin girarse.

Llegaron hasta la última mesa-camilla de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de la muchacha cubierto púdicamente con una sábana.

- Pero me pareció un bonito detalle, - continuó la doctora con una ligera sonrisa que suavizó su rostro. Después descubrió un poco más del cuerpo de la chica. - Pasemos a lo importante. Creo que sé exactamente lo que mató a esta chica.

- Wow ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó Tony al ver unas manchas negras que aparecían en uno de sus brazos.

- Son abrasiones por congelación, - respondió la doctora sin darles importancia.

- ¿Esto nos puede pasar a nosotros? - dijo Tony ligeramente alarmado al pensar en el frío que estaba haciendo últimamente en la calle.

- Si te meten dentro de un congelador y tu piel entra en contacto con una superficie helada, es bastante probable.

- ¿Congelador? Un momento, ¿Alguien congeló a esta chica?

- Alguien la asesinó, la guardó en un congelador durante bastante tiempo y después la enterró, - explicó la doctora con paciencia.

- Pero en tu informe decías que sólo llevaba dos semanas muerta, - siguió Tony cada vez más agitado.

- Yo no puse en ningún sitio eso, - dijo Jan entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad, como si hubiera sido acusada en falso. - Lo que escribí es que posiblemente llevara dos semanas enterrada. Eso lo pude saber por el grado de descongelación y porque miré las temperaturas de estas últimas semanas.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar, pero en lugar de eso cogió la copia del informe que estaba al pie de la camilla y se puso a ojearlo en busca de los datos que la doctora mencionaba. Para su desconcierto y desesperación era tal como ella decía.

- Debido al estado del cuerpo en ese momento no podía establecer una fecha exacta para su muerte y ahora mismo sigue siendo bastante complicado, - continuó Jan, pasando al lado de DiNozzo sin prestarle atención mientras éste seguía inmerso en el informe comprobando si había más datos que había malinterpretado. - No sé a qué temperatura estaba esa cámara frigorífica, asi que tan sólo puedo hacer suposiciones y desde luego que no las pondría por escrito.

- Entonces, - dijo Marcus capturando la mirada de la doctora con la suya. - ¿Cuándo 'crees' que fue asesinada?

Janet no se dejó amilanar ante la intensidad de las palabras de Marcus. Con calma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose ligeramente contra la camilla y guardó silencio. No le gustaba para nada aquella situación. Dar datos a la ligera podía llevar a conclusiones equivocadas y a una pérdida de tiempo que nadie se podía permitir. Miró al muchacho, que había cerrado el informe y la miraba con la misma intensidad que su amigo, pero en sus ojos había una ligera súplica. La doctora se dio cuenta de los rasgos cansados y de la pose tensa de alguien que tiene que recurrir constantemente a su fuerza de voluntad para no darse por vencido. No le debía nada a aquel chico y en realidad tampoco le debía nada a Marcus. Bajó ligeramente la vista hacia el cadáver que descansaba en la mesa. Pero a aquella chica... Suspiró y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas colgar contra su pecho.

- Esta es mi suposición, - dijo alzando la mirada y fijándola en ambos hombres. - Esta chica debe de llevar muerta entre uno y dos años, yo diría que más bien cerca de dos. Fue asesinada con un veneno que en dosis bajas es una especie de tranquilizante, pero tomado con asiduidad o en una alta concentración lleva inevitablemente a la muerte.

Alzó la vista con lentitud y una mirada profunda que taladró a los dos hombres.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que me contéis qué es exactamente lo que pasa aquí, - dijo con suavidad. - Deduzco que hay más chicas como esta.

- Cuatro para ser precisos, - respondió Tony sentándose sobre una de las mesas de autopsias que estaban vacías y saltando al instante al tiempo, que se frotaba el trasero. - ¡Está helada!

Janet dejó escapar un suspiro mal contenido y miró al techo en busca de paciencia, después su vista descendió hasta Marcus.

- Puede ser que haya cuatro víctimas más.

- ¿Puede?

- No estamos seguros...

- Yo sí estoy seguro, - intervino Tony y alzó un dedo para silenciar las protestas de su amigo. - Déjame continuar, por favor. Verás, este hombre, nuestro asesino, secuestra a una chica, la mantiene encerrada durante aproximadamente dos año, luego la mata y la entierra en algún parque de Baltimore. Estoy pensando, que tal vez utilizara ese veneno que has encontrado en esta chica con el resto. Eso explicaría como ninguna de ellas trató de escapar. Es mucho más sencillo controlar a una persona saturada de tranquilizantes.

- ¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte en el resto?

- Fallo respiratorio, - contestó al instante Tony.

- Sí, cuadraría con tus suposiciones, - dijo la doctora de forma pensativa. - Los pulmones habrían dejado de trabajar llegado cierto punto. Dependiendo de la constitución y de la edad tardan más o menos, pero el desenlace sería siempre el mismo. Sin embargo en esta víctima la dosis es mucho más alta.

Janet comenzó a jugar con sus gafas, retorciendo el cordón que las mantenía en su sitio.

- Supongamos que tienes razón, y no estoy diciendo que la tengas, - añadió al ver como la cara de Tony se iluminaba ante estas palabras. - Haré un salto de fé y diré que al resto de chicas se le suministró ese mismo veneno en pequeñas cantidades a lo largo de sus años de cautiverio. La asimilación por parte del propio organismo, la poca concentración de la sustancia y el tiempo que se tardó en encontrar los cuerpos en alguno de los casos, ayuda a enmascarar los síntomas propios de este veneno.

- ¿Y cómo no se ha descubierto ningún rastro hasta ahora? - preguntó Marcus mesándose la barbilla.

- Porque no sabíamos qué buscar, - dijo Tony con la mirada perdida en algún punto por encima del hombro de la doctora. Soltó un prolongado suspiro que parecía llevar conteniendo días y bajó la vista. - El cuerpo humano es un equilibrio químico que se puede alterar con bastante más facilidad de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Cuando se hacen análisis de sangre y de tejidos, el margen entre lo que es normal y lo que está fuera de rango es un espacio demasiado grande en el que caben demasiadas conjeturas. Las pruebas de venenos son infinitas, y si no buscas algo específico es como intentar encontrar una gota de agua en el mar.

- Exactamente, - dijo la doctora, ligeramente sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho. Dejó que una sonrisa curvara sus labios en aprobación y Tony le correspondió con cierta humildad.

- Vale de acuerdo, - dijo Marcus acercándose también a la mesa, pero con cuidado de no apoyarse en ella. - ¿Entonces porqué en esta chica sí que has podido encontrar ese rastro?

- Primero; porque la dosis fue muy elevada y la llevó a una muerte casi instantánea. Y segundo; porque fue congelada nada más morir. La degradación de las células es mínima y la concentración de elementos extraños es muy acusada y fácil de visualizar.

- Entonces ahora sí que sabes lo que tienes que buscar, - exclamó Marcus. - Puedes encontrarlo en el resto de cuerpos.

Jan asintió con la cabeza y por un momento se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo que veía en los ojos del hombretón, hasta que una voz sombría les hizo a ambos volver su atención hacia el joven detective, que se había apoyado con ambos brazos contra la mesa y tenía la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

- Mierda.

- ¿DiNozzo? - Marcus lanzó una corta mirada a la doctora, pero parecía que a ella también le había pillado por sorpresa la reacción de joven.

- Necesitas los otros cuerpos ¿Verdad? - dijo Tony alzando la vista hacia la doctora.

- Eso sería lo mejor.

- Necesitamos una orden de exhumación ¿No es así? - siguió Tony, esta vez dirigiendo la pregunta al veterano oficial.

- Sí

- ¿Y por quién más tiene que pasar antes de llegar al juez? - terminó, alzando ambas manos como un prestidigitador ante la consecución de su truco.

- McPherson, - murmuró Marcus comprendiendo en el acto la desesperación de su amigo.

- No entiendo, - intervino la doctora cogiendo las gafas y mordiendo ligeramente una patilla.

- Verás, - dijo Tony con calma y un ligero retintín en sus palabras. - Para conseguir una orden de exhumación tienes que tener una muy buena excusa.

- Un asesino en serie me parece una excelente excusa, - repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sería si fuera un asesino reconocido, - respondió Marcus. - Pero McPherson piensa que todo esto es una invención de DiNozzo.

Tony agitó ambos brazos en dirección a su amigo en un gesto exagerado. Aquello estaba agotando las pocas reservas que tenía y sus siguientes palabras sonaron en un tono agudo y no muy agradable.

- ¡Eso mismo! Encima resulta que esta chica no ha muerto exactamente como las otras, por lo tanto se podría considerar que no forma parte de la cadena. No podemos asociarla con el resto de asesinatos más que en teoría.

- Cálmate DiNozzo, esa actitud no ayuda en nada, - repuso Marcus en voz baja y serena. - ¿Quiénes llevaron los otros casos?

Tony suspiró en un vano intento por controlar sus emociones. Sentía que cada vez que conseguía subir un poco más en la escalera alguien se dedicaba a poner nuevos escalones en la parte de arriba. Se pasó una mano por la cara rascando la sombra que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Simplemente estaba cansado y hambriento, razones ambas que no ayudaban a su actual estado de humor, pero podía adivinar que un plan de acción estaba tomando forma en la cabeza de Marcus y se sintió infinitamente agradecido por no tener que ser él de nuevo quien tirara del carro. Carraspeó para ganar algo de tiempo, mientras buscaba en su cabeza los nombres de los investigadores.

- Carl Mongan, Russel Buczynski y Javon Hillmer. Son los que todavía están activos. El caso de Samantha Waters lo llevó en su tiempo un tal... Clasby o algo así. Se retiró hace dos años.

- Está bien, conozco a Carl y a Javon. A esos dos les podemos pedir los casos completos sin necesidad de rellenar una petición, - dijo Marcus. - ¿Eso te serviría?

Jan se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que algo podría hacer, - repuso colocándose nuevamente la gafas. - Pero no puedo asegurarte nada, no sé cuánto quedará de material para hacer las pruebas necesarias, ni cómo se habrá conservado.

- Me vale con eso, - respondió agradecido Marcus.

- Quizá pueda hacer algo con el que te falta, - añadió Jan con una sonrisa pícara. - Si me dices quién fue el forense que realizó la autopsia, a lo mejor me saco un as de la manga.

- Si te conozco bien, - dijo Macus respondiendo al gesto. - Seguramente tendrás dos o tres más por ahí guardados.

Momentáneamente apartado de la conversación, Tony observó como Marcus y Jan bromeaban mientras establecían los siguientes pasos en aquella investigación, y aunque sabía que no estaban justificados, sintió ciertos celos de Marcus en aquel momento. Tenía una compañera que se dedicaba a vigilar su espalda, una amiga que estaba dispuesta a saltarse las normas para darle la información que necesitaba, varios compañeros de trabajo que le estaban echando una mano simplemente porque él se lo había pedido... De acuerdo que el hombretón llevaba muchos años en el cuerpo y que su carácter le hacía una persona de trato fácil, pero Tony sabía que aunque él se pasara la mitad de su vida en un mismo sitio no conseguiría ese grado de compromiso con otras personas. Tampoco es que hubiera dado a nadie la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Quizá estaba equivocando el enfoque de su relación con los demás, quizá fuera hora de empezar a cambiar, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

:

:

_Continuará_


End file.
